Until Morning Comes
by Loveless Stray
Summary: Roxas has to spend the night in a haunted mansion by himself. Or at least he thought it would be by himself. Who else is in the mansion with him? Is it a ghost, or another living person? Pairing: RoxasxAxel YAOI OneShot


**Until Morning Comes**

**By Roppii**

**Disclaimer: **Honestly people, I don't own any of the characters mentioned below. Square Enix and whoever else owns these KH characters.

**A.N. **Read on.

Roxas stared up at the looming mansion in front of him. It gave off an eerie feeling, what with its appearance and its background. Just staring at it made shivers run through his body. He felt like walking away from it, but he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Just waiting to see if he would go in or not. He took a deep breath and walked up the cracked steps of the old, haunted mansion.

The story behind the haunted mansion is that the owner, an elderly man, had had a heart attack as he was strolling through his home. One of the maids found him there as she was passing by. He loved his home very much, which is why a lot of people say that even after his death his spirit still resides in there, roaming the halls of his mansion.

People had tried to live in there, but the ghost sightings scared them all away. After a while, no one would even go near the mansion anymore, and it started to fall apart. Overtime, children made it a game to test each other's bravery. They would go in alone or in groups and see who could stay in there the longest. No one ever was able to stay in there until morning. Every single last one of them always came out of there running, claiming they had heard this or had seen that.

Roxas was the type to be scared easily, despite how hard he tried not to be. He always made up some excuse to get out of anything that would frighten him. So when the topic of their conversation turned to who would be dared to spend the entire night in the old haunted mansion tonight, Roxas tried to make himself invisible. That didn't work as well as he had hoped. His fellow classmates and friends had surrounded him. Each of them had all gone at least once before, the only one who hadn't, was Roxas. They dared him to spend the night in there. Roxas tried to make up an excuse why he couldn't make it, but when they started calling him 'chicken,' he knew there was no way he was going to be able to get out of it without having to endure their constant teasing for the rest of his life, so in the end he gave in.

Now as Roxas stood inside the old, run down mansion, a pack of supplies tucked under one arm, and a sleeping bag in the other, he recalled what his classmates had said before sending him in.

"The rule is simple Roxas. You have to stay in there until morning."

"Yeah whatever," he said, all the while trying to convince himself that he could do it.

The blonde had felt confident that he could go through with it as he looked at the house from the outside, but when he got inside he felt that confidence fly right out of him. Roxas looked around the darkened room, casting the small amount of light his flashlight gave out around the room. Everything was covered in dust. Some trash littered the floor, and the walls had all sorts of words spray painted on them.

"Alright, I can do this," Roxas said to himself.

Taking a deep breath he headed down the hallway, recalling the directions that his classmates had given him to find the one hallway the old man had died in. Once he got there Roxas started setting everything up in the hall way, where the ghost supposedly wandered down at night. It was gonna be a long night he thought sitting down ,and wrapping a blanket around himself. He stared down at the book he had brought along to keep him occupied. As he turned to the page he had marked, he heard some footsteps to his right and then a soft chuckle. The hairs on his neck and arms stood up as he set his book down. He listened intently, but the footsteps had stopped.

"It must be my imagination," Roxas mumbled to reassure himself that it wasn't a ghost.

But as soon as he picked up his book he heard the footsteps again. He instantly looked up again. "Who's there?" He asked, trying to sound brave, but by the trembling of his voice he knew he hadn't succeeded in doing so.

He got up and started walking towards the place he had heard the sound coming from. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but whatever it was had been heading in his direction, so he wouldn't be able to avoid it.

Though he could barely make out much with the light coming off his flashlight he could see a dark figure in the middle of the hall. The figure started walking towards him, reaching a hand out to grab hold of him. Roxas walked backwards, away from whatever it was, keeping his eyes trained on it, just in case it were to do something all of a sudden. Which it did. It lunged at Roxas sending him backwards onto the hard, dusty, wooden floor.

He hit the ground rather hard, making him see stars for a while. After he had recovered from the shock he felt a heavy body on top of him, clinging to him. Grabbing the flashlight that had fallen near his head, he pointed it onto the thing on him.

"Axel." Said a shocked Roxas, staring into the eyes of the grinning red head on him.

"Hey there Roxas." Axel said raising his hand in a small wave.

"What the hell Axel, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Not to mention that because of you I'm gonna have a bump on my head for days!!" Roxas all but yelled, pissed that Axel had nearly scared him to death, but slightly relieved to see the red head.

"Whoah! Roxie calm down. I didn't mean to scare you that much." Axel got off Roxas and helped him up. "I heard from Sora that you were gonna be spending the night here, so I thought I should check up on you."

Roxas glared menacingly at Axel. "Is what you consider checking up on me, scaring me half to death?"

"Well no, but you're just so cute when you're scared that I really couldn't resist doing so." Axel replied, dodging a well aimed kick to his nether regions.

"So how'd I do as a ghost?" Axel asked a pissed off Roxas who was dusting himself off and picking up the dropped flashlight.

"You're not a ghost, you're a demon." Roxas stated to the chuckling red head.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He asked.

"No. They are two very different things." Roxas replied.

Axel just laughed some more as he ruffled the blondes hair. "You know, they all expect you to come out running with your tail between your legs."

Roxas scoffed. "As if I'd give them the satisfaction of seeing me do that." His blue eyes swept the front yard outside. Practically everyone from school was there. "How did everyone find out about this so quickly."

The red head just grinned. "You're forgetting this is a small town Roxie. Word travels fast."

"Too fast if you ask me," he grumbled. He heard Axel laugh some more before feeling two strong arms wrap around his waist, and Axel's chin rest on his shoulder. Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Are you staying?"

"Of course. I would never leave my Roxas all alone in a haunted mansion. I'm here to protect you my sweet prince." He said grinning widely.

"Protecting from what, the ghost or you?" Roxas asked feeling Axel's hands roaming up under his shirt.

"Hmmm…both." He responded, winking at him.

"And how will you manage that?" Asked Roxas folding his arms.

"Dunno," Axel said sitting down and pulling Roxas with him.

"What a great knight you are." Roxas said sarcastically.

Chuckling Axel placed Roxas on his lap, wrapping his arms around the blondes body and bringing him closer. "You know I'll protect you from anything Roxas," said Axel, staring into his blue eyes.

Roxas stared back into Axel's green eyes, "I know you will." He leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling when Axel returned the kiss with his own passionate one.

Axel pulled Roxas closer to him, trailing kisses down his neck, and running his hands under his shirt touching the warm skin underneath. Roxas let out a moan as Axel bit his neck. He felt Axels hands roam downwards, and heard the zipper on his jeans being pulled down as Axel's warm hand slipped inside and began stroking him. He pressed himself up against the red head wanting more contact.

The red head removed Roxas's shirt and threw it aside as he kissed the blondes chest, up to his neck and back to his lips. Something wet and familiar licked at his lips, and Roxas opened his mouth to allow Axel's tongue to enter. There tongues mashed against each others, Roxas began unbuttoning Axel's pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear.

Laying Roxas on the ground, Axel removed his shirt and started pulling the rest of the blondes clothes off until they were both bare. He lowered himself on top of Roxas kissing his chest before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth and biting down on it, causing Roxas's back to arch up. With one of his hands he twisted the other nipple, and he free hand grabbed hold of both their cocks, stroking them in unison.

He stopped teasing Roxas's nipples and spread his legs open, slicking his fingers with Roxas's salvia. When they were nice and wet, he began teasing his opening, running one finger along the outside before inserting two fingers and then the third. Axel pulled his fingers halfway out before pushing them back in again. His fingers slipped in and out of Roxas and his other hand stroked himself and Roxas at the same time.

Roxas lay moaning underneath Axel, as his fingers slipped in and out of him. He cried out in ecstasy as his lovers fingers hit a certain spot inside him. Axel continued aiming for that same spot as Roxas moaned and pulled Axel closer to him, "Axel…inside…please!" Roxas moaned in between uneven breaths and Axel's gripped hardened over his throbbing member.

Removing his fingers from inside Roxas, Axel positioned himself right outside of his opening, the tip of his penis touching his throbbing entranced. He leaned into Roxas for a kiss and slipped inside of him.

The feeling was incredible, Roxas was sucking him in entirely. He felt his heat surrounding him from all sides. "Damn Roxas, you're so tight," Axel gasped.

"Nnn…" Roxas's breath hitched a bit. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but he knew it would fade away soon and it did. Axel began moving inside him, moving back and forth, picking up speed. With each thrust Roxas grew louder. His climax was getting closer, and so was Axel's. Soon enough, Roxas and Axel climaxed together.

Axel didn't pull out right away, instead he kissed a breathless Roxas. Roxas kissed back when he had gotten his breathing under control again.

"I love you Roxas," said Axel kissing him some more.

"I love you too Axel," Roxas said, pulling Axel in for a very passionate kiss.

When they broke apart for air Roxas and Axel heard some mumbling coming from behind them. They both turned around to stare at the ghost of an old man. His was slightly bald on top, but he had some white hairs on the sides. He wore a button up shirt, slacks and was walking past them wearing only socks. As he passed them they clearly heard what he said.

"In all my years here, I've had vandals come here and make a mess of my place or steal whatever they could find, but not once have I seen anyone enter this place and make love in my home." The ghost of the old man shook his head as he continued walking down the hall.

Axel and Roxas, both still in shock, watched as the old man raised his hand and waved back at them, "Sorry to disturb you. Carry on." And then he was gone, just like that.

Roxas felt his cheeks grow hot. On top of him he heard Axel start laughing. The red head ran a hand through his hair, "Man, I wasn't expecting that. Guess the story is true."

He looked down at Roxas who seemed to have fainted and smiled. Roxas had a small blush playing on his cheeks. Chuckling, he kissed him on the lips and then adjusted cleaned both of them up before settling themselves into a nice comfortable position so that they could get some shut eye.

The next morning, neither of them mentioned that they had seen the ghost, let alone that it had walked in on them after they had had sex, to the anxious people outside. It was a secret that they would keep between the three of them. To Roxas's horror and embarrassment everyone had heard him moaning. Though t was a good thing that they had mistaken Roxas's moans for that of the ghost, otherwise their secret would have been leaked out.

Fighting down the terrible heat in his cheeks, Roxas walked down the steps with Axel at his side.

"Since we're the first two to stay in that place till morning I think we should celebrate," Axel said as they passed the gates. "How about some Sea-Salt ice cream?"

"It's early, but ok." Replied Roxas. Smiling up at Axel he took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Axel returned the smile and brought Roxas's hand up to his lips, placing a light kiss on the back of his hand.

"But how about a shower first though. We're still dirty from last night." Axel suggested, watching as Roxas blushed and nodded in agreement when he noted how dirty they had gotten going at it in a dusty mansion.

**END.**

**A.N.** Well thanks to everyone who's read. There's no need for you to review unless you really want to, so go on with your daily activities. You can also flame if you want and tell me how crappy the sex scene was. I would even agree with you on that one. ~Roppii ( ﾟ ヮﾟ)


End file.
